Maid In The Building
by mercyLokan
Summary: Yata gets in trouble with Scepter4. Instead of going to jail Munakata has a better punishment for him.


"Yata Misaki, correct?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Yata answered the man who was sitting across from him.

"Your here for destruction of property and domestic violence, correct?"

"He asked for it."

"So you've said." The older male looked through some papers as he talked. "Not only did you assault a man for..."

"He was talking shit about Homra."

"Yes and while you were chasing him you damaged some property along the way."

"He should of stopped running and taken his beating."

"I'm not quit sure what punishment I should give you. Community service might be appropriate."

"Commander, can I suggest something?" Fushimi asked who was standing beside his boss with a grin plastered on his face the whole time.

"No! Whatever it is I'm sure the Community service idea is better!" Yata yelped out.

"What is your idea, Fushimi-kun?" Fushimi bent down and whispered in his commanders ear. "That's a wonderful idea."

"What did he say!"

Munakata toke a sticky note and started writing something down. "Lieutenant," He called, who was standing on the other side of him. "Please bring these item to me. I'm sure we still have them kept safe somewhere." he handed her the piece of paper after he finished jotting down what he needed

"Of course, sir" She said before taking the piece of paper and heading out the door.

"Yata-kun, it's seems we have found a suitable job for you to reflect on your mishaps."

"W-what is it...?"

* * *

"I'm not wearing this!" Yata raged, throwing the outfit at Fushimi.

"You have to, Misaki. If you would have kept that temper of yours under control you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't suggested this!"

"Take off your clothes."

"No." He said, sternly.

"Misaki, don't make me have to use force."

Yata really didn't want to wear the outfit but he really didn't want to be stripped down in the middle of hallway either. "Wheres the bathroom." He asked in an irritated voice, snatching the outfit out of Fushimi's hands.

"Down the hall to your left. I'm sure even an idiot like you can follow those simple directions."

Yata opened his mouth to say something but decide against it, stomping his way to the bathroom.

"If you need any help don't be afraid to ask."

Without even looking back Yata gave him the finger in response which only made Fushimi snicker in return.

Yata was in the bathroom for over ten minutes now. Fushimi was not a patience person. "Misaki, Whats taking so long?" He asked, barging into the bathroom, taking in the site that was before him.

"I cant figure out how to put these things on." Yata complained, trying to clip the garter belt to the stocking.

Fushimi couldn't take his eyes of the red head. Yata had on the most sexist maid outfit Fushimi has ever seen, even though he hasn't really seen very many maid outfits. "Let me help you with that." He said, seductively. Lifting up the short black skirt to reveal his boxers.

"Don't!" Yata yelped, pulling the skirt back down. "Why would a woman work in this kind of outfit anyway? The outfits to tight and the skirts to short." He scoffed, looking at his posterior in the bathroom mirror to make sure you couldn't see his underwear from behind. "And what is this thing?" He asked, pulling at the ends of the belt.

"It's called a garter belt. You clip it to the stockings."

"Why do you need socks this high?" He asked, finally succeeding in snapping the garter belt to the stockings.

"Don't forget your apron." Fushimi snickered, holding out the tiny cloth with a small red heart stitched into it.

"Aren't these suppose to be bigger too?" Yata questioned, snatching the apron out of the ravens hand and tying it around his waist.

"One more thing." Fushimi noted, putting the headband on Yata's head.

"I look ridiculous." The ginger muttered, pulling on one of the puffed out sleeves.

"Come now, Misaki. I think you look cute. Just like a girl."

"I dare you to say that again monkey." Yata growled, his red aura appearing around him.

"Please refrain from using your powers within the building." Manakata suddenly appeared between them, making the two jump from shock. "I'm glad to see the outfit fits. Now Yatagarasu-kun, I would like you to start attending to the coworkers needs."

"Needs?"

"Needs, such as serving tea or pastries and of course cleaning up after them."

"Cleaning!?"

"That's what maids are for, no?"

"Bu-"

"I guess you better get to work, Mi~sa~ki~."

* * *

An hour has only went by but Yata was actually starting to loosen up a bit. Everyone was pretty nice saying 'thank you' when Yata served them tea or snacks. No one laughed or even giggled at the outfit, which was very surprising. The only thing that pissed the ginger off was Fushimi. He kept calling him every five minutes for every single little thing. " _Misaki! Wheres my tea?_ " or " _Misaki~ I'm hungry~_." Yata was losing his temper inch by inch.

"Can I ask you something?" Yata asked Akiyama as he served him a cup of tea.

"Yes?"

"It's not like I'm complaining or anything but I thought at least one person would be laughing at me. Is everyone always so chilled like this all the time?"

"Well...actually..." Akiyama was trying to think of what to say because the truth was everyone knew better then to laugh at the ginger because a certain someone might get upset and nobody wanted that. "The captain does this kind of thing all the time." Akiyama looked over at the third in command, who thankfully wasn't giving him any scary looks of any kind.

"Oh, that makes sense." Yata nodded. ' _There king is kinda weird_.'

"Misaki~ I mad a mess~." Fushimi whined like a child calling for his mommy. "Could you come here and clean it up~."

"You did it on purpose, didn't you monkey?" Yata asked, voice full of anger and frustration as walked over to him.

"It's master and also can you clean my shoes while your at it."

"You better sleep with both eyes open tonight bastard."

"Misaki, would you go and clean my dorm room too."

"Y,know I have other people to pick up after. It's not just you, Saru."

"I believe your master just gave you an order, Misaki." Fushimi smirked, grabbing Yata by the wrist and dragging him off to his room.

Fushimi opened the door to his room and threw Yata inside. Yata looked around the room and noticed everything was spotless, nothing was out of place.

"What exactly do you want me to clean in here?" Yata asked, confused.

Fushimi walked over to his bed and sat down, extending a hand out to the ginger. The skateboarder was hesitant but toke the hand, feeling himself being pulled down to his knees. The crow didn't say anything and instead waited for the raven to speak.

"I want you to clean this," He said, unbuckling his pants and pulling out his soft member. "With your mouth of course."

"Stop fooling around monkey. I have to finish this crap and get back to Homra." Yata told him before getting up to leave. He stopped when get felt a hand grab his wrist. "What?"

"Your master gave you an order, Misaki." he pulled Yata back down to his knees.

"This wasn't in the job description."

"You didn't see it? It was in bold print."

The ginger just sighed and took Fushimi's manhood in his hands, stroking it. "I'm only doing this so I don't have to hear your mouth about it later." He said before putting it fully into his mouth.

"Good boy, Misaki" Fushimi in tangled his fingers through the boys red locks. "Now, only if I could get you to listen to me more often."

Yata said nothing as he bobbed his head up and down on the mans member, while holding the bass of it with both hands. Yata's lips were tightly wrapped around the mans shaft, squeezing it. The tip of Fushimi's member hit the back of his throat. By impulse Fushimi gripped Yata's hair and shoved his cock deeper into the smaller males throat, filling Yata's mouth with semen.

"You could...*cough*...of warned...*cough*...*cough*...me."

"My bad, Misaki."

"Whatever, I have to go back before your boss notices I'm gone." Yata wiped his mouth and went to leave but felt arms envelope around him the moment he stood up. "What?"

"I didn't say you could leave, Misaki."

"Saru, I told you- Ngh!" Yata moaned when Fushimi slide his hand up his thigh groping the smaller males crotch. "Don't!" He protested, trying to pry his captures hands off him but to no avail.

"I want Misaki to feel good too."

"No, sto-"

Fushimi covered Yata's mouth with his free hand, silencing him. "A maid should just keep quite and listen to there master like there suppose to."Fushimi slowly messaged the bulge through Yata's boxers, feeling him become hard rather quickly. "Hard already? I barely touched you."

"Shut your mouth!" Yata gasped out once he was finally able to remove Fushimi hand from his mouth. "I told you to stop, bastard."

"Misaki, I just want to give you the love that no one else can. Why wont you let me?"

"That line was so lame that I threw up a little in my mouth. If your going to fuck me then hurry up and do it."

"Your not going to continue to resist?" Fushimi asked, pulling Yata's boxers down just enough for his erection to spring out. He wrapped his fingers around the smaller males manhood and stroked it at a slow pace.

"Your... just going to..patronize me until I...give in anyway." Yata said in between deep breaths.

"Eh? So that brain of yours is actually working."

"Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"No, I want to play with you for a little while first." Fushimi could feel the ginger tremble against his touch. "Lay down, Misaki."

Once the raven released him from his grasp, Yata did as he was told unable to hid the obvious blush that was spreading across his face.

"Are you blushing, Misaki."

"Shut your mouth." Yata covered his face with his hands, not wanting the taller male to see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Misaki's cute." Fushimi teased before moving down to his crotch.

"What are you- Ah!" Yata yelped when he felt Fushimi's lips wrap around his member.

Fushimi gave a soft suck, earning a light moan from the smaller male. The raven bobbed his head from the base to the tip in a slow motion, earning more low moans from the ginger.

"Saru~" the ginger moaned out as the raven sucked on his hot flesh even harder.

Fushimi gave a moan, sending vibrations down Yata's shaft. This action sent Yata off the edge, making his seed spill out into the ravens mouth. Fushimi swallowed the salty liquid and pulled away from the now limp boy as he wiped his mouth.

"Was that good, Misaki?" He asked, removing Yata's boxers the rest of the way. "Now lets get to the really fun part."

Fushimi then began to rub the tip of his own member against Yata's entrance, making him tense at the feeling of his entrance being stretched.

"Your not going to prep me first?"

"I'm sure you can handle it. Besides it's not like I wont be gentle."

Yata scoffed in disbelieve of the ravens words. Fushimi just smirked and slowly began to enter the male below him. A moan erupted out of both of them. Once Fushimi was fully sheathed inside of him. Fushimi held the gingers hips as he gave slow and gentle thrusts.

"Harder." Yata groaned, grinding against him.

Fushimi was more then happy to oblige as he pressed deeper and harder into the warmth. The raven was thanked with a loud moan when his sweet spot was hit. A seductive smirk curled Fushimi's lips as he listened to the wonderful sounds of the smaller males moans. Yata couldn't help but moan at the manhood buried inside him and the pleasure he was receiving from it.

"Do you like this, Misaki?" Fushimi asked, kissing the gingers cheek as he thrust harder into him.

Fushimi's length rammed hard into Yata's prostate. The pain only added more pleasure. The raven left bite marks on the skateboarders neck, blood leaking out form them.

"You love my dick inside you, don't you, Misaki?"

Fushimi kept slamming his length back into the addicting heat. His rhythm was fast and ferocious. Yata's nails dug into the other males back as Fushimi's thrusts got even rougher. Yata called out his lovers name as he released with Fushimi following soon after.

Arms wrapped around the ginger as the raven collapsed on top of him. "Do you want to go for another round?" Fushimi asked, rolling to the side and giving the smaller male a smirk.

"Yata grabbed a pillow and slammed it over the ravens face. "Die!"

* * *

"I'm starting to think Fushimi-kun's idea wasn't a very good punishment for Yata-kun."

"Why do you say that, sir?"

"Well, neither of those two have come out of Fushimi-kuns dorm room. It's been a few hours since they've been in there and the other Scepter4 members have been complaining about the noise."

"Would you like for me to go and check on them?"

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why's that, sir?"

"Well, if my assumption is correct I wouldn't want you to be scarred for life."

Awashima thought for a moment on what her boss said and her face immediately turned red once she realized what he meant. "Your right... That would be a bad idea."

Munakata looked at her with an amusing smile. "will just have to give Fushimi-kun extra work tomorrow for skipping out on his duties today."


End file.
